Studies of mutant alleles in patients and kindred with 21-hydroxylase adrenal hyperplasia has been carried out using allele specific oligonucleotide hybridization restriction length polymorphism, and single strand conformational polymorphism. From 54 patients studied, both deleterious alleles have been identified in 24 patients. Phenotypes vary from severe to mild. Comparison of clinical findings and genotypes is ongoing.